


Worthless

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan 2017, Bromance, Comfort, Hurt, Losing, Racing, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “But what if it isn’t bad luck?! What if I’m just… If I’m just… worthless…”Or, in which Max is upset after yet another DNF, and Daniel is there to pick up the pieces.Frienship or maybe preslash





	Worthless

It was painful for him. The race had been going so well, until he was suddenly forced to quit yet again. Max tried to be happy for Daniel, who had had an amazing and deserved win, but that nagging feeling stayed in the back of his head. That frustration that even though he did everything he could, he still didn’t get the result he wanted. 

After his press duties, he was quick to hide in his driver room, wanting to be away from his team, not seeing the pity on their faces. Although he doubted much attention would go to him now that Daniel had another trophy. Max felt jealous of his teammate, even though he knew it was wrong. None of this was Daniels fault, but the Aussie kept getting the results Max craved, while Max himself could wait on the sides until it was all over again, another race weekend wasted.  
Starting Formula One, Max had had faith in himself and his abilities to win, but that faith was fading quickly now and being replaced by a feeling of worthlessness. Tears were forming in Max’ eyes as he paced the small room, a half full water bottle clenched in his hands.

Worthless worthless worthless

The word repeated over and over again. With an outraged cry, Max threw the bottle against the wall opposite him. He stood still for a moment, breathing harshly, tears now running freely over his cheeks. He grabbed a small glass vase with a single flower in it, that his sister had left there for him as a joke, as she thought the room was boring without it.

Worthless worthless worthless

The vase smashed on the floor as Max fell on his knees. A sob wrecked through his throat and he brought one hand up to his face to wipe the tears away.  
Someone knocked on his door but he didn’t react, wishing they would just leave him alone. The door opened but Max still looked at the floor, trying to catch his breath. He vaguely registered someone sitting down next to him. A warm hand took his and turned it over. An angry red cut ran across Max’ palm. He hadn’t even realised he had cut himself on the glass. A second hand pressed a towel against the cut, and closed Max’ fingers over it to keep it in place. 

“Max, you need to move. You’re still sitting in glass.” Max recognised the voice as Daniels, the accent quite unmistakable. Max numbly allowed Daniel to help him up and bring him to the couch. He still didn’t look his teammate in the eye. He allowed Daniel to kneel before him and clean the cut on his hand, but he didn’t even flinch when the disinfectant burned into the wound. As Daniel was wrapping a bandage around his hand, Max glanced up at him through his eyelashes. The Aussie’s eyebrows were furrowed and he was chewing on his lip in concentration and something else, worry perhaps? 

Max suddenly realised Daniel shouldn’t even be here, he should be out celebrating with the team. He waited until Dan had securely fastened the bandage ad then slowly pulled away his hand.

“You should go.” He mumbled, cradling his hand in his lap.

“Max…”

“You won Daniel, you should celebrate, I’ll be fine.” He briefly made eye contact with Daniel, but had to look away when he saw the worried look on his face.

“No.” Daniel said firmly, startling Max, who finally really looked up. “I’m not leaving you alone like this. I still have a whole night to celebrate, I’m sure they can miss me for an hour or two.”

The Aussie grinned, although a bit shakily, and the familiarity of it calmed Max down a little. Daniel settled down on the couch next to Max, their arms pressed against each other. Max fiddled with the bandage while they both stayed quiet for a while. It as Daniel who broke the silence again.

“You’ll get your wins Max; bad luck also ends.” He emphasized his words with a nudge of his shoulder. 

Max suddenly stood up and started pacing again.

“But what if it isn’t bad luck?! What if I’m just… If I’m just… worthless…”  
He merely whispered the last part as he stood still again, his back to Daniel. His shoulders slumped forward and he felt like a baby for crying again. He didn’t think Daniel had heard him at first, but then two strong hands turned him around and pulled him into an embrace. Daniels arms were wrapped tightly around him as he sobbed into his teammates neck. Daniel gently shushed him, one hand drawing comforting circles over his back. Max held on tightly onto Daniels shirt, letting all the cropped-up emotions flow out of him. He didn’t care how young he looked at the moment, he trusted Daniel and knew Daniel probably didn’t even care. Slowly he calmed down and loosened his grip on Daniels shirt, which was probably ruined by now. Daniel however didn’t let go of him yet.

“You’re not worthless Maxie, far from that actually. I have all the faith in the world you’ll get up there, you will win Max, just be patient and believe in yourself.”  
Max nodded against Daniels shoulder and then pulled away. One of Daniels hands remained on his shoulder and Max was glad, for without it he might have fallen over. Max nervously looked at Daniel, who was smiling at him.

“Thank you.” He said. Daniel grinned.

“Don’t mention it mate.” He glanced towards the door. “Now I think I better get that chair away from the door, Christian doesn’t like barricades that much.” He grinned a bit sheepishly.

Max snorted. “You barricaded the door? You know there is a lock on it, right?”

Daniel grinned broadly “Where the fun in that?”


End file.
